The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a control method, and a storage medium.
Recently, a technology for sharing and utilizing recording/editing information via a network or a storage medium has been proposed. For example, JP 2007-274557A discloses an editing information sharing system that transmits process information (editing information and message) edited by a recording and reproducing device to another recording and reproducing device via a network, and causes the plurality of recording and reproducing devices to share editing function information.